


A Christmas Miracle

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Clexmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark’s attempt to handle the Ship has further consequences than he conceived and some benefits he never imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sue_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sue_Dreams).



> Notes: This is a huge AU from the show-the 2nd wedding never happened and Clark holds off on taking out the ship  
> Also: Clexmas gift 2014

Lex kind of felt like Scrooge with the Christmas holiday only a couple of days away and his Father, the original Grinch who had no heart at all, made the staff remove all the decorations from the castle and return anything recently purchased. Since Lionel paid them, since Lex’s funds were tied up in the business and keeping Lionel out of it, there was nothing he could do about it. He was going to place something in his room, and then changed his mind not seeing the point anymore; Clark was his only friend and he’d been distancing himself as of late even more than usual. He knew that Clark and Lana had gotten together, though according to the rumor mill not all was sunshine and roses; he wanted to feel bad for Clark, but found he couldn’t, Lana was a bitch and playing games she was going to get seriously burned and burn Clark in end as well. Games that she was involving Lex in, who had enough and was putting his foot down as of this morning.

Lex normally drove himself, but since this was some business for his Father to keep him out of Smallville, he let him hire a car and some ‘assistants’ to assist him in today’s transaction. Before leaving Lana was awaiting him in his study; the fact that he had left word that she was unwelcomed only started his day off wrong. She started blabbering about a Christmas Gala in the city and apparently Clark wasn’t up to snuff for such an event…this really ticked Lex of.

_“Ms. Lang, if Clark Kent is not your choice for an escort to such an event, I suggest you either go alone or not go at all. As for myself, I will not be attending.” He had told her quite frankly._

She had replied that according to his father, not only was Lex attending but would love to escort her personally.

_“Ms. Lang, let me put this to you bluntly. I do not like you, or the games you are playing, and I’m frankly insulted that you would try to involve me, knowing that it would not only hurt Clark, but show blatant disregard to our friendship. I have already informed you, that you are not welcomed here after the last time you tried to get me to escort you someplace you felt Clark was not ‘up to par’ with. I assure you, it will not happen now or ever. I advise from now on you make better use of your time, either getting Clark ‘up to par’ or explaining why you are leaving him…he deserves better.”_

_“You mean you?”_ she had the nerve to reply with a nasty sneer.

_“No, I mean better than you. Good day, Ms. Lang,”_ Lex said and called security to escort her out. It was then that he found out it was his father that placed her back on the guest list; Lex then let the guards know that if his father wanted her as a guest, then she could only come when Lionel was there and only visit him and not to disturbed Lex ever again. He did find it a tiny bit impressive how she could turn on the water works at the precise moment the guard showed up, making him seem like the ogre everyone thought he already was.

Lex shifted in the back seat, angry at the woman and her games, for she made a point to let him know as she was leaving she was going to tell Clark about his treatment of her; he knew she’d lie and make it seemed like it was all his doing and sadly, what angered him the most? Clark would believe that bitch!

“We’re here, Mr. Luthor,” the driver said as they pulled in front of one of the main buildings in downtown Smallville; his father was into real-estate and wanted Lex to look over this piece of property for him-anything to keep him away.

Lex got out of the back of the limo and bundled his dark coat around him, for it was a hard winter this year by the bunch of snow shoveled here and there and by the feel and smell in the air, more was to come for the holiday. He heard his name on the wind and glanced to see of all people Mrs. Kent making her way to him. Lex could see she was angry and the last thing he wanted to do was deal with her of all people; she was the only one who treated him decently and he couldn’t take that changing now of all times. In hopes of avoiding the slow moving, heavily pregnant woman, Lex turned as if he didn’t hear her and headed inside the three story store front, hoping against hope she’d take the hint and turn around-he was wrong.

Lex was steps from the elevator, figuring to start at the top then make his way down and out and back to the Castle before the heavy snow hit, when Mrs. Kent waddled in. “Lex Luthor, I want a word with you.”

“Mrs. Kent, you’re looking radiant as ever,” Lex replied, giving his best smile, since he thought she did indeed look good for being over eight months pregnant.

“Save the flattery, Lex, I’m in no mood. I want to talk about your treatment of Lana; I thought Clark was your friend,” She snapped just as the elevator opened up.

Lex fought off the sigh he felt on the tip of his lips. “He is my friend; Ms. Lang however, is not. I have a lot to do today, Mrs. Kent. If you truly wish to discuss this, then I can call you upon reaching home; if you’d excuse me,” he said, the two men he was traveling with already in the elevator holding it for him, as he turned and moved inside.

“I will not excuse you,” Mrs. Kent snapped and before anyone knew it, she too was inside the elevator, glaring at Lex.

One of the men hit the 3rd floor and the lift seemed to just start to shift, when everything shook violently and all went dark.

******

Clark was sick to death of Jor-El’s threats to him and his family; perhaps he should have gotten rid of the ship during the summer, but then there was enough chaos to keep it on the back burner. First Lex and Helen were getting married, then they weren’t anymore and to top it off Lex visited him days before the announcement of the canceled engagement with a package containing his blood and a warning to be careful who he trusted. Later when he told his dad, Jonathan flipped and once more Lex was banished from the farm and Clark was wearier of him than ever before. Then mom let word out about the baby and a week later, Lana had finally noticed him and they had been dating ever since. One would think he had it all at this point, but no…the damn ship kept up its antics and now was threatening Lana and Lex in conjunction with his family and Clark had had enough.

Fear that taking care of this thing on the farm would be too dangerous he slowly put his plan in play by getting a large lead container and with the small lead box Lex gave him years ago, he started gathering green Kryptonite; it was painful but now he had enough and had moved the large box down to the lake, which was only 90% frozen over and in another week that would change, but it was enough for Clark’s purposes. Now he had all he needed, so he got to work getting the ship in place, using the lead as a shield to put the meteors inside it and then wrapped it around the damn ship and sunk it to the bottom of the damn lake and get a safe distance away…he miscalculated the impact.

When Clark woke up buried under several fallen trees, he knew things had gone really bad. He looked at his watch, but it was broken so he had no idea how long he had been unconscious from the explosion. He listened and didn’t hear anything nearby, so shoved the trees off him and moved back toward the lake and looked on with horror to the crater that was left in its place. Not knowing what to do he zipped home to the farm and noticed that everything looked haggard, shifted as if the land here had shook and with dawning realization Clark knew that was what had happened. “Dad!” he shouted, glad his mother was in town.

“Back here!”

Clark dashed around the house and saw his father turning off the gas by the emergency shut off valve. “Dad!”

“Did you feel that?” Jonathan asked, looking concerned.

“Oh crap, you felt that all the way out here?” Clark asked, the panic was clear on his face.

“What did you do?” Jonathan asked, seeing the guilt intermixed.

“The ship…I…I…” Clark covered his face with both hands, feeling beside himself.

“Clark, what happened?”

“It was making more threats and I had enough, so I took it down to the lake and…well…I thought blowing it up out there would be better than here…”

“You blew up the ship?” Jonathan demanded.

“Ah, yeah,” Clark replied, guilt filled him at seeing so much minor damage to the farm. “I thought it would be safer; you don’t know what it was going to do to mom…”

“Good thing your mother’s in town…” Jonathan replied, not looking happy, but knew the damn ship was a menace. Just then the phone rang and both men made their way into the house.

“Kent farm,” Jonathan answered.

Clark watched his father’s tired and frustrated face go from calm to pale and panicked.

“Say that again?” Jonathan asked.

By the look in his father’s eyes he knew something worse just happened and sat down not sure if he could take any more from this stupid idea of his.

“Yes, I…we’ll be there,” Jonathan said and hung up the phone. He turned and looked at Clark a mix of hurt, anguish and anger in his expression. He moved and leaned on the back of a chair as he faced Clark. “That shockwave must have been on a fault of some kind, downtown was hit hard, and several buildings have collapsed, Clark…”

“I didn’t mean it, I swear I didn’t mean it, it was going to hurt mom and the baby, and you and Lana and Lex…”

“This sure as hell not be about that bald freak Luthor,” Jonathan snarled. “I told you to stay away!”

“I have, and no, it was the detailed threats against mom and the baby; it’s why I took it away, I had no idea…” Clark couldn’t say anymore, his throat chocked up with tears and sorrow.

“They need every hand they can get, wash your face, and when we’re down there find your mother, okay?” Jonathan said, moving to the kitchen sink to wash his own.

Clark dashed upstairs and washed his face, found a warm coat so no one would know he wasn’t actually cold and met his father down in the second truck they finally got last year and headed into town.

*****

Pain was nothing new to Lex as awareness came back to him. It took a moment to realize it was very dark where he was and only a tiny fraction of light from the elevator door was present. He fished for his phone and hit the screen and was glad to see it worked and used it like a flashlight and gasped, not only in some pain but at what he saw. Mrs. Kent was lying unconscious on top of the two men his father sent, one being the driver, and she was bleeding profusely from a head injury; if there were other injuries to her, he couldn’t tell. He moved slow, taking note that he was badly banged up and bruised and perhaps a cracked rib, but considering he was good, and moved to feel for a pulse…it was present. He then reached and checked for a pulse from the other two men, but one glace at open glazed eyes showed there was no need, they were both dead.

Mrs. Kent was going to need help, so as carefully as he could, he moved to the elevator door and stood up and examined the car they were in; broken wires and glass from the lights were everywhere. Part of the roof had collapsed it seemed and with a small look out of the broken hatch, the shaft was full of rocks, brick and other debris, nothing was getting out that way. Lex then turned to the door; he clipped his phone on his belt and found a broken piece of metal that had fallen in from the shaft and used it as a crowbar to shift the doors enough so he could get his fingers in there. Upon success it took some effort, and some cursing under his breath for he was sure at least one rib was broken, to open the door to see they had landed in the basement area of the building. Thankfully over 60-70 % of the floor was open and clear for Lex to climb out. He used a piece of rebar to wedge the doors open and used his phone to once more look around.

The hall had segments where the roof collapsed, but he could see down to where there were a few other rooms. Slowly Lex got to his feet and made his way down, careful not to disturb any of the debris, and studied the path as well as the roof, it didn’t look like it would hold too much longer if there were more aftershocks or whatever that caused this to happened; if he didn’t know better he would swear it had been an earthquake of a high magnitude. The first room was a bust, except for a few feet; it was full of rubble and stone from the other levels above. The second was in similar condition, but the third seemed okay so far. Lex entered slowly, seeing the roof was in just as bad a condition as the hall, but there was a door to the right that slid into a thick stone wall. Carefully Lex pushed it opened and gazed inside, thinking that perhaps there was some luck in his life after all, as here was what would be the equivalent to a bomb shelter; old one, but still fully intact, only some supplies from some of the metal shelves tossed about, the roof was solid. Lex moved further in and examined the room, taking longer due to only having his phone, which he noticed immediately had no signal down here. He came across a box that said power in big block hand writing, so Lex opened it and found a hand crank generated heater, a small car battery and wires, plus a large hand cranked flashlight. “Sweet,” he grinned and cranked it up and was pleased by how powerful the light was and turned his phone off. He was still looking around when there was a small tremor, which spurred Lex into finding something for first aid and to help him move Mrs. Kent.

Armed with a small first aid kit and a thick woolen blanket, Lex headed back to the elevator, glad to see not much had changed. Lex had been injured enough to learn basic first aid for no other reason than to treat himself when needed. He did his best to clean the wound in the front and back of Mrs. Kent’s head and wrapped it. Unfortunately, basic first aid was all he could do with what little he had and knew for a fact that he couldn’t leave her here, not if there are tremors which could lead to the rest of the elevator roof collapsing or the hall; no, he’d have to risk moving her.

Lex worked out regularly, but he was no Kansas Farm Boy, but no weakling either, but Mrs. Kent was no light weight. A few dozen curses, perhaps even another cracked rib, he got Mrs. Kent out of the elevator onto the thick blanket then slowly dragged her down the hall, doing his best to make it as easy on her as he could. They had just made it to the second door when there was another tremor and it made Lex’s pulse race to see he had been right as he watched with the bright light from his flashlight, the shaft fall into the rest of the elevator. Feeling the impending need for speed, Lex pulled harder and got Mrs. Kent into the shelter and the door closed just in time as he heard the echoes of the roof falling the rest of the way in. “Perhaps it’s your luck not mine, I’m just hoping my bad doesn’t out do your good,” he said as he moved her to a far corner where he hoped she’d be safe while he get things set up for their extended stay, until the rescue team showed up.

******

Clark zipped up in a nearby ally before heading toward his father, trying his best to contain his emotions. “I can’t find her,” he croaked in a whisper.

Jonathan like many were using his truck for removing debris or people as the town was a mess with three buildings down and others in shambles, teams of people coming and going trying to organize the mess about them. He turned to Clark and pulled him closer to the front cab. “What?”

“I…I can’t find mom,” Clark said, once more on the verge of tears.

“They’ve sent several groups to the hospital perhaps…”

Clark shook his head. “I went to the hospitals, she’s not there, I don’t know…I…searched…found a few bodies…” Clark closed his eyes and tears fell down his cheeks. “They weren’t mom, but Mr. & Mrs. Collins didn’t make it out of their apartment and two guys I didn’t recognize off hand in the old McIntyre building…”

“You have to hold it together, son,” Jonathan said, hugging his son close, both needing to hold onto each other as well as hope.

“But…”

“You didn’t find her buried, so she’s not dead, she could be in transport or went to help someplace else; we have to keep faith, we…” Jonathan was interrupted by another tremor. “Should that still be happening?”

“I don’t know,” Clark shrugged. “I can go check it out, I guess.”

“Go to the Talon, get something to drink and a sandwich, your Mother would have my head if she knew how long you’ve gone without food.”

“I’m not really hungry.”

“I’m sure, but try, for her, me, you can even check on Lana; seemed the one thing Lex did right was reinforce its structure so it’s taken the least amount of damage.”

Clark stood a bit straighter, “He’s done more than just that right, Dad. The fact we have such a large rescue team and equipment is because of him; if this had happened before he came here, we’d really be in trouble…”

“And you know this how?” Jonathan questioned, not believing Lex was behind the large turnout.

“I heard Mayor Quill and Chief Ronald discussing it,” Clark replied, a touch of pride in his eyes. “Lex isn’t perfect, but he cares about Smallville, and before you start on him being a Luthor again, just keep in mind if not for Lex there might not have been a Smallville left if his Father had it his way; Lex likes Smallville the way it is and I can give you even more proof of that if you need.”

“Really?”

“Yes, ask anyone in the Mayor’s office, they’ve been talking about all Lex has done so they would be ready for an emergency, financial as well as…this,” he said, lowing his head, feeling guilty.

“You didn’t know this would happen, Clark,” Jonathan replied softly.

Clark nodded, but before more could be discussed, his dad was called to move his load out, so Clark headed to the Talon, which was being used as a base for the rescue workers and for those not in need of the hospital at present. He saw Lori managing the chaos but didn’t see Lana anywhere. He inquired and was told she was in the back office on the phone. Clark headed back and just wanted to be sure he didn’t interrupt something important, listened in.

“As I said before, he turned me down flat,” Lana said.

“Perhaps you didn’t use all your assets, Ms. Lang,” came a reply from a voice Clark knew too well-Lionel. Clark moved a bit closer and listened further.

“You’re not paying me to sleep with him, I’m not a whore,” Lana snapped back in anger.

“I’m not paying you to fail either,” Lionel rebutted in his usual calm tone. “I’m under the impression you are not as interested in going to Paris as you originally made me believe.”

“That’s not true, I’ve done everything you’ve asked to put a wedge between him and Clark, Lex is just not taking the bait, so I went with plan B.” Lana said a bit smug.

“Plan B? Tell me, Ms. Lang, what was plan B?”

“When the guard arrived to escort me out, I turned on the tears and after I was out of the study, I made sure I mumbled under my breath enough for the guard to hear how Lex invited me there and then hit on me, betraying Clark…”

“Simple, but interesting, go on,” Lionel said.

“I then headed to the Kents to speak with Clark, but he wasn’t there, so I did one better, I went crying to Mrs. Kent and told her that Lex invited me to the Castle and asked me to be his date to the Christmas Gala, and after I refused him, I told her how badly he treated me and all the terrible things he said about Clark; she bought it of course.”

“Well done, Ms. Lang,” Lionel said with approval. “If Martha Kent turns against Lex, Clark is sure to cut ties with him completely and perhaps Lex will finally get his head out of those small town clouds and return to Metropolis where he belongs.”

“I figured as well, of course once Clark hears this, he’ll probably finish the job for us himself,” Lana said, pleased with herself.

“Won’t you have some difficulty leaving your…boyfriend behind Ms. Lang, when you head to Pairs this coming spring?”

Lana sighed. “I care for Clark, but his big dream is that farm house and a bunch of kids, with me playing housewife…”

“And that is not what you want, is it, Ms. Lang.”

“No, I want to see the world, I want to live and I can’t do that from here; he’ll understand.”

“I’m sure he will. Oh, I heard about the trouble you’ve had there, I suppose my son is in the middle of it, organizing everything.”

“Actually, no, he’s not shown up yet, which come to think of it, is kind of odd for him,” Lana replied.

“When you do see him again, Ms. Lang, please tell him to turn his phone on, I only get his voice mail, which is now full.”

“Of course.”

“Call me later with any updates,” Lionel said and then hung up.

Clark stood there in shock at what all he heard. Then he pushed open the office door, which wasn’t fully closed and saw he startled Lana.

“Clark!” she gasped, then smiled warmly.

“You’re working for Lionel?” he asked, trying to contain his anger and hurt.

“What?” she replied, attempting to look as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

“Don’t,” Clark snapped. “I heard it all. Lex, going to my _mother_ and LYING to her, and Paris…I…why?” he demanded.

“Clark, it’s not how it seems,” she then tried.

“Oh, so you’re not taking money from Lionel to put a wedge between me and Lex so he’ll leave Smallville. You didn’t lie to my mother and you are not planning to take Lionel’s money and go to Paris, is that it?” He could see she was trying to think of something, but at this point he didn’t want to hear it.

“Well, I hope you have other methods to get to Paris, for as we are concerned, it’s over and I’m making sure my parents and Lex knows about this.”

“Clark, please, you have to understand…”

“I understand just fine,” Clark said and stormed out the back entrance, where thankfully no one was around, and he zipped off toward the lake to see why there were still getting aftershocks from the explosion still so many hours afterwards.

******

Lex wasn’t sure who to thank, but he was sure there was someone, as the shelter had a good deal he was able to make use of; the only thing not any good was the canned food, it was expired. But there was a large mix of things from the sixties and more moderate items and the combination meant he was able to make a nice pallet for Mrs. Kent to rest on and make a blanket tent so the small hand cranked heaters he found had a smaller area focus on. He had lamps hooked up to the car battery he found and moved some of the water pouches inside of the tent area to warm them up. There was powdered milk, which he could make if needed, but that was it for nutrition. He found a few more first aid kits, a burn kit, trash bags, blankets galore and some old clothes and some more recent still in packages. Lex was sure who ever started this project was a big man in all ways from the shirt and pants he found, but the more recent was a man of regular size if the accessories he found were anything to go by.

Mrs. Kent had come around but only for a few minutes before falling unconscious again, which had Lex worried. He knew she needed medical help, but he had no way of getting her any, but he did manage to get a little bit of water in her; sure he knew he shouldn’t give someone injured anything, but it has been hours and he had no idea how long they would remain stuck down here and dehydration was just as dangerous so risked it. But she was cleaned up, head bandaged, on a pallet, warm and safe, all Lex could do now was wait. By his phone he could tell it was getting rather late and the damage must be worse than he first thought if no crews had found them yet and a fear crossed his mind that maybe no one was looking. “No, Clark would look for his mother,” he said to himself.

Lex continued to do inventory on the supplies down here, many repeats of things he found earlier and still no food he’d trust to eat. He stopped hearing Mrs. Kent moan, something she’d been doing off/on for the last couple of hours and it made Lex even more concerned. He put back the box of socks he found and went to check on her. “Mrs. Kent?”

“Lex,” she answered in a sleepy and sluggish manner.

“Yes, it’s me, are you hurting anywhere besides your head?” he asked, hoping he hadn’t done her more harm when he moved her; but seeing what happened afterwards, glad he did.

“The…baby,” she muttered, a hand gently rubbing her extended stomach.

Lex shifted and removed the blankets to see if there was anything he could notice that might cause the unborn child any distress and that was when he realized the blankets under Mrs. Kent were soaked. “Um, Mrs. Kent, I don’t want to embarrass you or anything, but did you just lose bladder control?”

“What?” she asked, blinking hard, the light, though minimal was hurting her eye it seemed, so Lex shifted them to the side to ease the amount in the tent.

“The blankets under you are soaked,” he explained.

“Oh no, no, no,” she started, her cries becoming anxious and Lex grew more concerned.

“Mrs. Kent?”

“It’s too soon,” she replied.

Lex blinked, he couldn’t have heard right. “You believe your water broke?” he asked, hoping that was not the case.

“The pain…labor…it’s too soon, Lex, it’s too soon,” she softly sobbed.

Lex’s habit of learning everything he can on subjects that have caught his interest was coming into play now, as he read up on babies and child bearing and other aspects of having a kid, when he heard Mrs. Kent was going to have a baby. The sad part was, if her water has broken, there was no choice but to deliver the child, so he had to be sure the wetness was indeed not urine; something he was opposed normally to doing, but had no other option at the moment. “It seems your water has broken, Mrs. Kent. How far along are you?” He was concerned further when he had to ask the same question several times before she replied she was a bit over 36 weeks, so they were closer to 37, which was good for the baby, though the full 40 would be preferred.

“I’m going to have to check, Mrs. Kent,” he said, concerned how dilated she was and how long they might have until the baby arrived.

“No…the doctor…” she mumbled.

“Ah, Mrs. Kent, there are no doctors here, just you and me, do you remember what happened?” Lex chided himself, he probably should have asked that first and his concern ratchet further when she shook her head no. He was about to give a brief explanation, but Mrs. Kent once more fell unconscious, this wasn’t good at all.

Lex let out a soft sigh; he wasn’t sure what he should do. On one hand he needed to know about the baby, the other, Mr. Kent would skin him alive if he found he was getting personal with his wife. Lex got up and exited the blanket tent and listed to the door; noting could be heard. He tried to open it and managed a bit and saw over 90% if not more was full of debris and rock and no sign of open sky or the first floor.

Lex turned his back and rested it against the cold door and pulled out his phone, they had already been down here four-five hours, in another six, it would be Christmas Eve; way to bring in the holiday season, he thought to himself. Not seeing much choice once again, he moved to get what he could think might be needed and gather his courage to take on what might be his biggest challenge to date…delivering a baby.

*****

Clark was so angry about what he had discovered he wound up bypassing the lake and didn’t stop until he reached the shoreline, unsure if it was the Gulf of Mexico or Florida coast. Clark had taken a seat by himself and let all the anger and hurt process and found what upset him the most in the end, was not Lana’s actions directly, but the result of being pushed away from Lex; someone who was always there for him, tried to protect him, encourage him, befriend him and he let others dictate his actions in return. Well, no more. Once he found out if the ship was still causing problems and found his mom (safe, she had to be safe) then he’d find Lex, tell him what he learned and grovel for his forgiveness; as for his dad, well, he’d just have learn that Clark was more than old enough to make his own decisions about people he cared about. Cared about, yes, he cared very much for Lex, always had, but again let others sway his actions, again, no more.

By the time Clark was ready to go, several hours had passed, he knew his father would be worried, so zipped back to the lake and was surprised to see light surrounding the crater; perhaps he shouldn’t since it wouldn’t take long for someone to notice they no longer had a lake here. Clark stayed on the edges and used his hearing and discovered it was State officials from several departments, a few were even geologist. Hearing that his ship’s explosion caused a massive earthquake that registered over 5.6 on the Richter scale was heartbreaking. Learning that there had been a building gas pocket on what was originally considered a minute fault didn’t help matters, until the geologist final comment.

_“It may sound bad, but it’s a good thing this happened now instead of a few years from now,” the man said._

_“Why?” another man replied._

_“From the evidence I’m finding, even say another two years of build-up, the shift would have hit at least an 8 and there wouldn’t have been a town left on the map.”_

_“You’re kidding, right?”_

_“I wish I was, but I’m not. No, it’s better its out and done with. Now we know it’s here we can monitor it and if it starts to build up again, we can deal with it safely.”_

_“That what you going to put in your report?”_

_“Absolutely, in fact, we’re pretty much done here, there will probably be a few more aftershocks, but each one has gotten smaller; I think we’re looking at it setting and will be fine from here on out.”_

_“Good, then perhaps I’ll be able to make it home for Christmas after all; once all the damn paperwork is done.”_

_“I know what you mean, pity crappy gift the day before Christmas Eve, but still better than the alternative if it happen later.”_

Clark had heard enough and wasn’t sure how that made him feel, but at least he knew now what had happened; at least enough and headed back to town to meet his father and get an update on his mom. A blink of an eye later he was in the same ally from earlier and started doing a search to find his dad. He found him by Mom’s truck looking exhausted and worried.

“Dad,” he said as he approached.

Jonathan looked up and relief filled his face. “Clark,” he gasped and moved and hugged his son tightly.

“Any word on mom?”

Jonathan shook his head no. “Not a word, which doesn’t make sense. She came down here to pick up some things for the nursery, but I spoke with Ellen and she said Martha never showed up before all hell broke loose.”

“I can check the hospitals again,” Clark offered.

“Perhaps, but I’ve got word to all of them via friends,” Jonathan replied. “You were gone a long time, are you okay?” he asked.

Clark hugged his father again, and then proceeded to tell him all he learned: Lana, Lionel, pushing a wedge between him and Lex, going to the coast to cool off and what he overheard the officials at the crater say.

“Lana?” Jonathan had said repeatedly through most of Clark’s story, shocked and angered as what Clark was telling him.

“If I hadn’t heard it all myself I wouldn’t have believed it either, but it’s all true, dad. She’s been lying to us about Lex and was getting money from Lionel to do it.”

“What are you going to do, because if I see that girl I’m going to forget I’m a gentleman and that would tick your mother off something fierce.”

Clark gave a small smile, “I don’t have to do more than tell Lex as I’ve already called it off with her and as for Mom, I think she’s going to get first dibs on the matter after what Lana pulled with her.”

“She might then have gone off to get some ice cream to cool off, which would be good as the ice-cream shop didn’t get much damage.”

“It’s getting late, dad. Perhaps you should go home…”

“Clark, I’m not going to be sleeping tonight, along with many of the other folks working here tonight. The snow has already started north of here and we need to get as many folks who are trapped out before it hits.”

“Then I’m going to see how I can help,” Clark said, glad he had his dad to talk things out with.

“Clark, the official, he was…sure about his findings?”

“He sure sounded sure and was going to put that in his report, why?”

“Just…perhaps we were pretty lucky after all under the circumstances, yes?”

Clark knew what his father was getting out, and nodded, he would try to take this information to heart. “While I’m out and about I’m going to see if I can find Lex and tell him what’s going on, he deserves to know…and an apology from me.”

“Clark…”

“Dad, I’m old enough to make some decisions on my own, and for once I’m making this one based on what I think, not others. I’m asking you to respect that-please.”

Jonathan sighed heavily, ran his hand through his damp blond hair, as snow was already in the air. “Okay.”

“I’m going to look for Lex, go set some coffee; it’s going to be a long night.” Clark said and was jogging away, since there were too many people around to go faster. He was really surprised for he was sure Lex would be noticeable by now; perhaps he was down by city hall?

****

“This isn’t happening, this isn’t the way such things are to happen,” Lex snarled under his breath. “Mrs. Kent…Martha…wake-up, wake-up!” he said, giving minor slaps to her cheek, which roused her again.

“Lex…hurts…” she said, still not fully with the situation.

“That’s because I need you to push,” he said firmly.

“Push?”

“Now, Martha, Now!” he said, having his nerves already fried due to having to get Mrs. Kent ready to deliver; a giant button-down man’s shirt came in use here, and then had to help turn the baby since it was going to come one way or another. Now, the baby was committed, Lex was committed or soon would be if things got any crazier, and Martha was constantly fading in and out. “I can see the head, you need to push,” he instructed, carefully getting behind her and forcing her forward as if squeezing her like an accordion.

As soon as the head was free, he laid her back and shifted quickly to the other end, recalling he needed to help the shoulders through to lessen tearing, he didn’t have much in first aid to deal with that, but was doing his best. “Okay, Martha, I got it, got the shoulder, one more push…Martha…MARTHA!” he shouted, and was glad she was able to respond. He phone chirped the hour as Martha Kent gave one last push and swoosh, he held a tiny baby in his hands.

Lex was a bit concerned when the baby didn’t first start to cry, but recalled something about cleaning airways and thankfully the kit was old enough to have a bulb-like item that would do just the trick. A few swipes from the nose, mouth and a wipe from the eyes nuzzled the baby enough that it started crying, much to Lex’s relief. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, shh,” he said as he shifted and placed the new born on Martha’s stomach, he still had to tend to the cord. “I’d like you to meet your daughter, Martha,” he beamed.

“A…girl?” she said, and started to shed tears of joy. “A girl, Lex, it’s a girl, she’s…so tiny.”

“What are you going to name her?”

“We hadn’t settled on a name…she’s so tiny.”

The baby was underweight, so Lex was glad he made the blanket tent and found the crank heaters. He had warm water in a camping pot and found some soft undershirts he ripped up for use, but for the moment, he let Martha’s body provide some heat, while he got her situated; he had to cut the cord and collect the afterbirth, then clean up the baby and wrap her up warmly and get Martha to feed her, that was the plan. “Well, you have time, by the way, It’s Christmas Eve, what do you think of Eve or Evie?” he suggested.

Martha just hummed negatively, so Lex went about the plan. Well, mostly to the plan, as he took care of the cord, set things up for the placenta which Martha passed easily enough, and got the baby cleaned and bundled, but Martha was out like a light, so he laid the child on her chest, and took care of the rest.

About an hour or so later, Martha was cleaned up, padding for the tear, men’s boxer shorts found in one of the boxes wrapped and fresh blankets under her and over her and all ‘trash’ was placed outside the door, where he decided would be the toilet for current and future use. He walked and stretched his legs, tired and hungry from being up since early morning and all the chaos that has ensured since then. Thankfully he healed faster than most; his rib, wrapped tight, was feeling a bit better, but there was no pain medication down here that he’d found to date.

Lex knew he should get some rest, but the heaters had to be cranked on a regular basis, especially now with a new born so tiny, she hadn’t had time to get the body fat that normally would keep her warm, thus he had to make sure she was along with Mrs…Martha. After all that’s happened, he felt he could call her Martha, at least in his head. His stomach growled, but a day without food wouldn’t hurt him, but it would be good to continue looking around, there were several shelves he still needed to investigate.

Lex moved toward the back wall deciding which shelf to start on, when he noticed something odd on the ground. He bent down and saw it was wet and cold…melted snow? He started moving boxes out of the way and saw a thick pipe running up the wall and out of the ceiling. It took a bit of doing, but Lex moved the metal shelving aside and got on his knees by the pipe. He placed his hand there and felt a small breeze and a tiny bit of snow came with it. “If things can come in, they can go out,” he said to himself, feeling that perhaps he needed to make sure someone out there knew they were in here.

Lex was formulating a plan when he heard a cry coming from the blanket tent. He moved and entered the small area and could see the baby was awake and probably hungry, after all, she was just born not that long ago. “It’s okay,” he said softly, caressing the dark red hair that was making itself known, just like Martha’s. “Mrs. Kent…Martha,” he tried, but no respond, and since the baby was crying on her chest, he became more concerned. He tapped her face and felt it was a bit flushed and wondered if he made it too hot. He shoved the heaters back a bit and stationed farther apart and then tried once more to get her to wake up and feed the baby.

Lex knew breast milk was the best for the baby, but could he…no, it was one thing to do what needed to be in a life or death instance, they weren’t there yet. But the baby would need something. Lex had an idea and several minutes later, he had a small plastic bag filled with warm (not too warm he tested it) powered milk; sure it wasn’t the best, but it’s all he had to work with until Martha woke up. He had placed a tiny hole so only a bit of milk would come out and then carefully got the baby, cradled her safely in his arms, and offered her the milk…she didn’t take it. “Yep, a true Kent,” he sighed, his fatigue getting to him.

Lex had made a second pallet for himself in the makeshift tent, but knew if he went there now, he’s fall asleep and the baby needed to have something, she was too little to go without. He slowly got to his feet, just a bit of head room between him and the blanket ceiling. He strolled back and forth, placing a bit of milk on her lip, she licked it but didn’t quiet take the rest. “Got to eat something sweetheart,” he said softly, but she just continued to cry. He then recalled his baby brother and how he liked to be soothed, so he bounced her gently in his arms with a slow rhythm and began to sing in a soft tenor the lullaby his mother sang to him and Julian:

_*Sleep my child and peace attend thee, All through the night Guardian angels God will send thee, All through the night Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, Hill and dale in slumber sleeping I my loved ones' watch am keeping, All through the night_

Lex couldn’t help but smile seeing the tiny baby calmed herself and began to listen to him sing as he moved. He offered her to milk and with a bit of adjustment, she started to drink. Lex wished he had something more nutritious for her first meal, but again, something good and properly warmed was better than nothing. Lex continued to sing the other five verses as the small girl ate, was burped and fell back asleep in Lex’s arms. He had only made a few ounces of the milk and was pleased she drank it all. He placed her back with Martha, made sure both were alright and then went back to his project-signaling for help.

*Welch lullaby “All Through the Night”

*****

“It’s late,” Clark said to his dad, who was sitting at one of the tables at the Talon; Lana long gone leaving Lori to keep an eye on things as usual.

“I know, but no one has heard a word about your mother, have you?” Jonathan gestured regarding Clark speeding home.

“Once an hour, nothing,” Clark said feeling as frustrated as his father, perhaps a lot more and guilty over this entire mess.

“Snow’s getting bad out there,” Lori said as she brought over a tray of coffee and sandwiches for both of the Kents. “You think they’ll call it for night?”

“Hard to say,” Jonathan replied, taking a sip and eying the food, knowing Martha would have a fit if he starved himself. He pushed some in front of Clark and took half a turkey sandwich and began to eat, not really tasting the food.

“They believe they have everyone out, but I heard Chief Ronald wanting one last look around before coordination of potential danger zones, while others are doing one last check to see if there are any gas leaks or other hazards,” Clark replied.

“Still no word about Martha?” Lori asked, real concern upon her freckled face.

Jonathan shook his head no, the last bite of the food sticking in his chest. He sipped the coffee and wiped his tired eyes with his free hand. “Got to keep the faith,” he said more to himself then the others.

“Guys, it’s three in the morning, you both look beat and most of the folks still here have places to crash; why don’t you use the upstairs apartment?”

“Lori, that’s where you stay,” Clark protested.

Lori smiled warmly. “I can bunk with my sister a couple of streets over, their place managed okay during all this and their sofa is nice. Besides, I’d rather know you two were safe upstairs then attempting to drive home in this weather, so please, consider it?”

“We’ll think on it,” Jonathan replied, and watched Lori go tend one of the firefighters who came in for some coffee.

“I don’t like putting Lori out, but she may be right,” Clark added moments later.

“Clark the animals…”

“Are okay, I checked and we both know I can get there and back first thing in the morning, please, dad, I can’t worry about you too,” Clark said, looking on the verge of tears again.

Jonathan sighed, looking exhausted, then nodded. “Okay, let’s go see if they’re done with the truck and we’ll park it in the ally, and then take Lori up on her offer.”

Clark beamed with relief, “I’ll let her know and meet you out there.”

It only took Clark a moment to let Lori know they agreed to her proposal, which she beaned with relief herself hearing it, and then headed out into the snow to meet his dad by the truck down the road. Clark saw his dad shaking hands with Chief Ronald and turned to open the truck door when a loud noise startled everyone.

“Look,” Clark shouted and pointed upward just above the McIntyre wreckage, it appeared somehow fireworks were going off.

“That’s not possible,” Chief Ronald shouted with disbelief and alarm. “We checked there, there is nothing to cause that.”

“It’s coming out of the large pipe,” one of the other rescue members pointed out as indeed a second one flew out of the lone standing pipe amidst all the rubble and a minute afterwards, burst into red sparkles.

In moments, everyone was heading to the McIntyre location, some of the firefighters reached it first. Clark stopped and grabbed his dad’s jacket sleeve. “I can’t see anything,” he said in a hushed whisper.

“Meaning no fire?” Jonathan replied, unsure what Clark meant.

“No, I mean I can’t ‘see’ anything, like it’s a blank…” Clark’s eyes went wide. “Lead!”

“So there could be someone down there?” Jonathan gasped as a third firework brightened up the night sky.

“I’d say that’s a good possibility,” Clark said and joined his father in a jog to join the others.

“Quiet down!” Chief Ronald shouted. He then felt the pipe with his bare hands, “Cold, no heat coming from it. But it’s too long to look down in…Hanson, hand me that wrench,” he ordered. Once he had it, he hit the pipe three solid times and waited. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths and was so still and silent, you could hear a pin drop; what they heard instead was several bangs on the pipe and everyone cheered for they had found more survivors!

“Okay, let’s get a torch here to cut this down to size! Cranston, get a long rope and a bag along with one of our two-ways,” Chief Ronald ordered, then had other’s begin clearing the rubble, careful not to bring more down upon them or those below.

Clark, Jonathan and a few dozen others waited by the fire truck they moved closer, so not to get in the way of those working, awaiting word on who was found below. They could see that the large pipe had been cut down to about knee level of the average adult and a line with the bag holding the radio was being sent down. It was noticed by Clark how lucky it was the pipe was so big; one could probably get both arms in it, if they didn’t mind getting them stuck.

****

Lex was excited; he had managed to get the joint of the pipe off and cut enough off with a hand saw to be able to look straight up the pipe. Then after some creative chemistry and ingenuity, he launched one by one his three makeshift Roman candle firework sticks and they had worked. He had checked on Martha and the baby, who needed her tiny cloth diaper changed, but Martha was still out cold. He wiped her lips with some water and made sure they were both warm.

Lex had placed on several of the larger man’s pants he found for warmth and a few shirts and used some of the socks for gloves when needed. He could hear people working up above him via the pipe and then heard something rattling down. He looked and could just see the shadow of something being lowered. Once it cleared, he saw it was a radio and beamed with delight at the quick thinking of the personnel up top. He pulled the radio out and turned it on. “Hello?” he said, keeping his voice down so not to wake the baby.

“This is Chief Ronald of the Smallville fire department, whom am I speaking with?”

“Lex Luthor,” he replied, imagining the looks upon the peoples’ faces at hearing his name.

“Are you alone down there?”

“No,” Lex replied. “I have Martha Kent with me as well,” he added. “Is Jonathan or Clark Kent around?”

“Yes, one moment.” Chief Ronald replied.

Lex felt he should be the one to tell Jonathan Kent he was a father of a lovely baby girl, after all, he did help bring her into the world.

“Martha?” Jonathan’s voice came over the radio.

“It’s me, Lex, Mr. Kent.” Lex replied.

“You said my wife was down there, put her on,” Jonathan ordered in desperation.

“I’d love to, Mr. Kent, but she’s…unconscious,” he said, debating on how to give the bad news about her being injured. He must be more tired than he thought, as he obviously didn’t think this through.

“Is she…alright?” Jonathan asked, his voice restrained and awaiting the worst.

“She has a bad head injury and was in and out of it for a while, but I think perhaps at this point it’s pure exhaustion,” Lex explained.

“Exhaustion?”

“Congratulations, Mr. Kent, it’s a girl,” Lex beamed.

“G…girl?”

Lex chuckled, “Yes, she was born 12:03 AM Christmas Eve, she’s adorable, just like her mother.”

“A girl…” Jonathan sounded excited, “but it’s too soon,” he then said.

“Mar…Mrs. Kent said she was closing in on week 37 and the baby is under five pounds, but I can’t guess what exactly. Mrs. Kent has been fully unconscious since then, so I’m afraid your daughter’s first meal was warmed powdered milk; it was the best I could do. There is water and other supplies down here in this shelter, but all the food is bad.”

“Wait…YOU…delivered my daughter?” Jonathan questioned, a bit of anger in his voice.

“I thought it rather prevalent due to the fact, she was coming one way or another and Mrs. Kent was in no condition to do it by herself,” Lex replied, feeling a bit peeved at being snarled at for doing a good deed.

“Lex,” Clark’s voice came over the radio next. “Are you okay?”

The anger vanished hearing Clark’s voice and concern. “Yes, considering, but we’ll all be a lot better to out of here. Any idea how soon that might be?”

“Chief Ronald here, Mr. Luthor.”

“Lex, please, and do NOT call my father, he’ll only get in the way,” Lex advised.

“Understood. As for your situation, you have the remains of a three story building on top of you and we’re assuming at present that the part we’re standing on is part of that shelter of yours, as the rest of the floor has already caved in.

“Yeah, that is most likely from what I saw before I could get Martha in here. City Hall may have the original blueprints, that should help,” Lex offered.

“I already have someone contacting Mayor Quill as we speak. You said you had supplies down there?”

“Yes, several boxes of water pouches, blankets, first aid kits…older versions, some clothes. Car battery and some lights that run off it, a hand cranked flashlight, and three hand cranked heaters. I placed Mrs. Kent into a blanket tent with the heaters, so she and the baby could be kept warm.”

“Is there anything we might be able to get you in the mean time? The pipe is not that big, but we might manage a few items, depending on what they are?”

“Formula for a premature newborn, cloths for her, diapers, oh yeah, and some food would be great. Coffee wouldn’t hurt either,” Lex jested.

“We’re work on that, Lex. I have one of the paramedics here who wants to talk to you about Mrs. Kent. Answer the best you can, we’re not going anywhere until you’re both out of there safe and sound.”

“Thanks Chief,” Lex said and moved to sit closer to the blanket tent, shifting one of the heaters so he could pull it outside the blanket and give himself some warmth while he spoke with the paramedic about Mrs. Kent and the baby.

****

“A sister!” Clark beamed with delight.

“Clark, your mother is down there hurt and has given birth…3 to 4 weeks too soon, and by Luthor of all damn people!” Jonathan snapped.

“Enough,” Clark snapped right back, and then gave a heavy sigh. “I know you and Lex have issues, but he is NOT his father, the fact he’s taken care of both Mom and my sister is proof of that. Do you really think Lionel would have done anything to help mom or the baby, really? I mean outside of patting her hand and saying, you can do it?”

“No,” Jonathan replied with a bit of remorse.

“I listened in, he used the supplies to keep mom safe and warm and took care of my sister and found a way to alert us to their situation. Lex did that, dad, he’s done a lot, remember?”

“Sorry, it’s just…”

“I know, dad, I know, but it’s Christmas, it’s time to let go and forgive. Mom is alive, my sister…man, I can’t believe I have a baby sister! Did mom tell you what her name is?”

Jonathan gave a small grin, and shook his head. “No, she was still pondering it, said she’d know when she heard it.”

“Chief Ronald is coming over to see if we have anything for the baby, I’ll say we have some things in mom’s truck and head home and get some things from the nursery.”

“They’re alive,” Chief Ronald grinned warmly, slapping Clark’s dad on the back. “We’ll get them out; Eddie is talking with Lex about your wife and kid. Heck of a Christmas present,” he laughed. “You have any clothes or diapers for the baby? Lex also said he’ll need formula, and I guess a bottle or two.”

“We have some things in Mom’s truck, but no formula…do we?” Clark asked his dad, unsure about this aspect of having a baby.

“There are a few bottles, but Martha was planning on breast feeding, so no, no formula.” Jonathan replied, concern on his face.

“Clark, why don’t you get an outfit or two, some diapers and some wipes for us. The pipe is wide enough for small loads as such. I’ll get one of my men over to the drug store and see what they can find, don’t worry. In the meant time, there is nothing you can do here, go get some rest so when Martha needs you, you’ll be able to help her out, okay?” Clark headed over down the street to where his mother’s truck was parked, and due to being so late/early, it was shaded enough so no one saw him depart.

“Chief…” Jonathan was about to protest, but Clark was already back, a large cloth bag in his hands.

“I hope I got what you need,” Clark said as he handed over the bag.

“I think this will work, thanks Clark. Now, take your dad and get some rest…” Chief Ronald said, then looked at Jonathan and added, “That’s an order.”

“I understand, but I’m worried about Martha,” Jonathan replied.

“I know, but we’re doing all we can and you making yourself sick and ending up on the hospital alongside Martha isn’t going to help anyone, now is it? You’re close by and if anything significant comes up, I’ll send someone to come and get you, I promise, now go.”

“Come on, dad, let’s go,” Clark said, carefully directing his father back to the Talon and the side to the stairs to the apartment above.

****

Lex was tired, but having had some soup and coffee, it would help keep him going, since he felt sleep wouldn’t be such a good thing with so much that needed to keep an eye out for: the heaters needed to be cranked at regular intervals, Martha was now sporting an IV that needed to be kept watch over and of course the baby needed to be fed and changed every few hours. Though things were a lot better since he made contact with the rescue team above, it was too soon to relax in his book, so much could still happen and Lex was determined that nothing more bad would happen to the Kent women in his care. It had been a battle to convince the paramedic to get permission higher up to allow Lex to administer Martha an IV. His ability to convince the powers that be that he was capable of doing so safely and the fact that Martha was facing enough health problems without being severely dehydrated won out; the fact that Lex’s ability to properly find a good vein was from his teen rebellion with drugs was something Lex planned to never let on-ever. What mattered was he won and she looked better, still out cold, but she had a bit more color in her face, which had to be good.

The baby seemed to be doing good as well, now warmly dressed and wrapped in a soft blanket. Lex had made a sling out of one of the large shirts that he had found down here, making things easier for Lex when he had to take care of her and keep moving to keep himself awake.

_*Angels watching, e'er around thee, All through the night Midnight slumber close surround thee, All through the night Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, Hill and dale in slumber sleeping I my loved ones' watch am keeping, All through the night_

Hearing a nice soft burp, Lex chuckled. “There you go, Sweetheart. Lex wiped the baby’s mouth and settled her in the sling, making sure she was snuggly warm in her tiny snow suit, blanket and under the layers of shirts he wore to keep himself warm. Once he got her back to sleep, he went to place her back with Martha, but she was a bit fussy before, during and after eating and being rocked and sung to seem to help immensely. “You really need a name,” he said for the sake of conversation as he walked around the shelter to stretch his legs and keep moving. “I’m sure your mother will pick something lovely, but it’s strange calling you the baby, though you are one,” he smirked, aware he was babbling a bit due to lack of rest. “Hmm, perhaps, Kaydance, with a K of course; it’s American so should fit in with the Kent last name. It means Joyful rhythm, which you seem to enjoy,” Lex beamed as he rocked her as he walked.

Lex’s back was aching a bit, so he sat at the far end of the room on a crate he had used earlier and moved the baby closer to him, though with her in the sling there was no worry of her falling or not being warm. “The Kent’s have waited a long time for you, though I know they don’t love Clark one iota less. Hmm, perhaps Kayin? That’s African for Long awaited child, which you are as I said,” Lex continued, then yawned a bit. He caressed some of the auburn locks; he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “There is no question you are a lucky little lady, you’ve got parents that will love you unconditionally and a big brother who will dote on you I bet.” Lex’s smile faded a tiny bit. “Between you and me, I kind of envy you a bit, because who wouldn’t want to be part of a family like that?” Lex shifted so his back was against the stone wall. “Makes me wonder what I did in a past life to wind up with the one I got stuck with,” he wondered out loud. He looked back down at the yawning baby, her blue eyes looking up at him, but probably not seeing much at this point, so he shifted her a bit upward and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

“Perhaps I can be Uncle Lex?” he said softly. “Though no matter what your dad might say, I’m going to start a trust fund for you as soon as the bank opens so you’ll never have to worry about getting into college. Of course, you’re a Kent, so you probably won’t touch it,” he laughed. “Stubbornness runs in your family, but try to take more after your mother and Clark; he’s got a huge heart that people just can’t help but be drawn to him…love him.”

Lex got up for he knew he’d fall asleep if he remained seated, and once more began walking slowly rocking the baby. “Your big brother is pretty amazing; of course I’m a bit bias. Why you might ask? Well, if you promise to never tell, I’ll let you in on a secret,” he said in a hushed voice. “Between you and me, I’m in love with your brother,” Lex finally said after so many years of knowing one Clark Kent. “But he’s younger than me and in love with that witch Lana. Oh yes, we must make sure you don’t fall under the spell of the Pink Princess as you get older. She comes across as a sweet little fairy when in fact she’s a manipulating witch. I can only imagine what she’s said to Clark about me…things he’ll probably believe,” Lex said with such sadness, it was clear Lex was not guarding his emotions per usual due to his tiredness. “But there is nothing I wouldn’t do for him or your family, if only they’d give me a chance…perhaps I don’t deserve one, but I want one nonetheless; is that selfish of me? Probably, but it’s why I remain in Smallville. Oh, it’s a great place in its own way and I don’t want to see it go the way of so many by the likes of my father, but I could still do that from the city. No, I stay for I’d rather have a bit of Clark in my life than absolutely none, but the sad thing is, it’s heading that way anyway.”

Lex wandered closer to the blanket tent for the baby was almost asleep and he’d place her down with Martha once she was. He gave a soft sigh, another sign of how tired he was. “Whom am I kidding.” Lex looked at the baby and beamed his eyes a bit glassy from unshed tears. “Change of subject is in order…back to names. Let’s see, you are tiny, but beautiful and of course you’ll be smart like your mother…oh, I got it. It’s English, but fitting as it means smart beautiful young child…Kaytlyn, hmm?” Lex said as he made his way inside the blanket tent.

“That’s pretty.”

“Well, look whose back from the land of Avalon and the dreams of Arthur and his knights,” Lex teased as he moved to sit down beside her. “I have someone who wants to say hello to you,” he grinned and carefully moved the baby from the sling into Martha’s arms.

“Oh, Lex,” she gushed. “She’s really here.”

Lex moved some blanket’s to help Martha sit up a bit more so she could get a good look and be more confortable. “Yes, she’s real and you look a lot better. How do you feel?”

“My head is killing me and I hurt…well, down there, but I guess this is the reason why for the latter. Are we still stuck down here?”

“You remember?” Seeing Martha give a slight nod, he continued. “Well, I did manage to contact the outside as it were and thus the new attire for the young miss here, and some nutritional formula while you rested. Speaking of nutrition, you think you could drink some soup?”  

“I think so. Do you know what happened?”

“Not much is known, other than it started out by the lake, which is no more by the way. Caused a minute fault to enlarge causing an earthquake, but the center of town was hit the hardest. Clark and Jonathan are fine and aware they have a new Kent to join in your Christmas festivities tomorrow.”

“Christmas…it’s Christmas eve?”

“Yeah, feels like we’ve down here for longer, but that little one came at 12:03 AM,” Lex grinned.

“What time is it now?”

Lex retrieved his phone since his watch was broken. “Nine twenty-two in the morning.”

“You look beat, have you been up all night?”

“Well, I had to keep an eye on my charges,” he said easily as he moved to heat up some soup on the little camp stove he found down here. “Plus, the heaters are hand cranked and she’s been eating about every two hours almost like clockwork.”

“You should try and get some rest,” Martha advised.

“I’m okay, Mrs. Kent.”

“I think after all this, Martha is perfectly fine, yes?” she teased.

“Very well,” Lex said, doing his best not to blush, but failed a bit. “As for me, I’ll be fine, I’ve had coffee and some food, plus I think they’ll have us out of here in a few more hours at most. They had wanted to go through the roof, but according to the blue prints, that might compromise the shelter’s integrity and no one wanted to test that theory, so they’re making their way down by other means. But since you and the baby seem to be doing okay, they’re not too frantic about it, which is good.”

“If we’re still here, how did you get all this?” she gestured to the tiny white snowsuit the baby was in.

“A pipe that goes all the way through and is fairly large, though they had to keep things small and limited.”

“And the IV?”

“I’ve had experience, and you needed the fluids, you look a lot better. Here, this should help too,” Lex said placing the soup in a cup and handing it over to Martha who took it with one hand. “If you think you can’t keep it down, I have a bucket here,” Lex offered.

“Thanks,” Martha said, looking a bit sleepy suddenly, which made sense considering how much she’s been through.

“So, any idea what you’ll call the baby?” Lex asked.

“What was that name you said when you came in here?”

“Kaytlyn? It’s English, means smart beautiful young child…I was just…” Lex just shrugged as he suppressed a yawn himself.

“I like it,” Martha beamed and looked down at her sleeping daughter. “Yes, I think that’s the one,” Martha agreed. Then looked up at Lex and grinned wider. “Lex, may I introduce you to Kaytlyn Alexandria Kent.”

Lex’s eyes went wide with shock, “You…I…it’s not necessary, I mean…”

Martha laughed. “I know it’s not necessary, but I want to and it feels right. I can tell I’m about to fall back asleep, so, come get your goddaughter Uncle Lex and let me get some more rest.”

Lex felt a stray tear fall down his cheek. “Really?” was all he could say, his knack for words lost in the face of such an enormous and wondrous gift.

Martha gave a small but sincere laugh, her body giving out to sleep. “I can’t think of anyone better, though we’re still going to talk later about a few things, but…I know in my heart she couldn’t be in better hands if someone were needed to step in and look after her.”

“You have my word, Mrs…Martha, I’ll do right by her, I swear,” Lex said with all sincerity as he gently picked up Kaytlyn so Martha could shift and get comfortable as possible and was asleep very soon afterwards.

“Well, what do you know?” Lex said in a whisper to the baby. “I guess miracles do happen,” Lex said and moved to his tiny pallet and laid down, making sure the baby was safe, feeling a tiny bit of rest wouldn’t go amiss.

*Welch lullaby “All Through the Night”

******

“Clark?”

Clark wiped his face and smiled warmly at his father. “Morning, dad.”

“You okay son?” Jonathan asked, having seen tears on his son’s cheeks.

“Yeah, I’m good, great actually,” Clark replied with a small chuckle.

“Then what’s up with the water works?” Jonathan asked with concern.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I was sitting here listening and I narrowed in on the shelter. Lex was singing to the baby; he has a wonderful voice,” Clark replied easily. “He’s taken very good care of them, dad, you’d be proud.”

“I’d be happier if your mother and sister were not trapped down there,” Jonathan replied honestly.

Clark nodded. “I know, but if anyone was going to be down there with Mom, he was the best choice.”

“You could have gotten her out,” Jonathan replied.

“Perhaps or I could have caused the entire roof to collapse as Chief Ronald said was likely if they broke any of the shelter walls. Of course, if I’d been with mom, none of this would have happened and Lana would have gotten away with much more…”

“We didn’t know,” Jonathan said softly, giving Clark’s shoulder a soft reassuring squeeze.

“I think to some degree I did,” Clark mumbled. “I listened to Lex talking with the baby; he’s so tired he actually let his walls down-he’s a good man, dad, a real good man, and we were pushing him away leaving him to fend off those like Lionel and Lana by himself…” Clark wiped his eyes, a few stray tears falling again.

“Clark…”

“No dad, I meant what I said; I won’t be influenced anymore by anyone else. I’ve always cared deeply for Lex, but I was so afraid of…of…everything and full of the rhetoric of having a ‘normal’ life I almost let the best thing that could ever happen to me slip away.”

“Clark…”

“I love Lex!” Clark announced and panted as if he’d run around the world a dozen times.

Clark watched as his father just stared at him, then sighed and nodded. “I was going to say, that you are right. He’s been trying since he arrived here and I for one haven’t given him a chance. Also, knowing how good my judge of character is, having not only condoned your relationship with Lana, but unknowingly aided her in her game, I realized I needed to trust those that I love best to know what is right; you and your mother. She’s been trying to tell me for a while now, about Lex and I think what she’s noticed between you two. But Clark, you’re young…”

“Not that young and Lex isn’t that much older than I am. He loves me,” Clark said with joy and pride.

“How…”

“He told the baby, and no, it wasn’t some game, no one was around, mom was asleep and surely you can’t believe he was manipulating my new baby sister…it was a truth he probably would never tell me, feeling he was unworthy and I was better off without him in my life. But I’m not, we’re not and he is not better off without us. Dad, if anything, all this has shown me, we need each other. Please, dad?”

Clark watched his father’s face go through copious forms of expressions, before it settled on understanding and acceptance. He nodded and Clark grinned ear-to-ear and hugged his father. “Thank you.”

“Just…be careful okay? Plus, I’m sure your mother will have plenty to say on this matter, alright?”

“Yes, but I’m still inviting him to Christmas dinner and New Year’s Eve and Day and…”

Jonathan laughed. “Let’s get through today. Is your mother okay?”

“Oh, yes, Lex pushed the medics to let him give mom an IV so she didn’t become any more dehydrated; seemed to work. She’s awake, head hurts, but sounds good. She also named the baby,” Clark grinned a ‘I know something you don’t know’ smile.

“Well?”

“Nope, I’ll let her tell you, wouldn’t want to spoil her fun, but it’s perfect, dad, just perfect. Also, the rescue team has made it down to the entrance of the basement. Should only be another hour or so until they reach them.”

“Then we best get some breakfast and get over there, I want to be there when they bring them up,” Jonathan suggested.

“Me too. This is going to be a great Christmas,” Clark said and rushed to get ready and Jonathan let him, not going to dampen his son’s spirits with the harsh reality this event would have on the town and its people.

****

It was late and Lex sat on the bench across from the nursery in the hospital, his eyes locked on the sleeping form of Kaytlyn Alexandria Kent feeling beyond pleased with himself. He had helped bring that precious gift into the world and kept her alive and well; even the staff was amazed at how well she was doing under the circumstance and Lex took that as a personal victory and the best gift he could get this year.

“Hey,” came a familiar voice.

Lex looked over and saw Clark moving to sit down next to him. “Merry Christmas,” Lex greeted in return.

“You’re looking better,” Clark observed. “And I can’t believe they found you purple scrubs and matching robe and slippers.” He laughed.

“Well, pays to be on the board of directors,” Lex said in passing then laughed himself.

Clark snorted. “Should have guessed.”

“How’s your mom doing?”

“Good, really good,” Clark said with a sincere smile. “Doctors will be keeping her for 48hrs of observation since she had a serious concussion, but you took excellent care of her and with the baby, we can’t thank you enough for that…”

“No need, I didn’t do anything anyone else would have done,” Lex replied.

“Bull,” Clark said firmly, catching Lex off guard.

“Clark did you just…”

“Stop it, Lex. We both know you did more than anyone else probably could have. You got them to safety, you took care of them and knew what needed to be done, and you found a way to let us know you were down there…you, Lex Luthor saved them and will be forever my hero and don’t you forget it,” Clark said firmly.

Lex looked away, not knowing how to process that. He’s been exhausted when they exited the shelter, but he was determined to walk out, but seeing Martha and Kaytlyn united with Jonathan and Clark, it had been worth it. He hadn’t expected the huge hug from Jonathan Kent, but it had been most welcomed. He would have loved one from Clark as well, but the paramedics had rushed him to the ambulance and onto a stretcher where he’d promptly passed out. “You’re um…welcome,” was all he could manage.

“Here,” Clark said and handed Lex an envelope the size of a small card.

“What’s this?”

“Christmas present,” Clark beamed.

“I do have one for you, but its back at the castle,” Lex replied as he took the small envelope.

“You’ve already given me the best gifts possible, Lex I couldn’t ask for more,” Clark said, watching Lex open his envelope.

Inside were two fold pieces of paper, marked ‘open first’ and ‘open second’ on the outside. Lex pulled the first paper from the envelope and unfolded it. It said, ‘No More Lies’ he looked at Clark for clarification. “Clark?”

“It means just what it says, Lex. No more lies between us. If you ask me something I will tell you the truth. In fact, I have a lot of truths to give you and some will take a bit of time as I’ve spent a good portion of my life believing the worst if I ever did. But I do trust you Lex, a great deal. And if you will just be patient with me, I will share it with you.”

Lex’s heart pounded, he couldn’t believe that finally, finally, Clark was going to trust him with the truth. “You won’t regret it, I promise,” Lex replied.

Clark chuckled warmly, “I already know I won’t. It’s going to be a lot, so I’m not going to start tonight, but I promise we’ve got time.”

Lex smiled ear-to-ear full of joy as he pulled the second folded paper from the envelope. He opened it and it said ‘I Love You Too.’ His eyes went wide as he turned to look at Clark again for clarification, “How…”

“No lies,” Clark said softly. “I heard you talking to Kaytlyn, and yes, I promise I’ll explain how and what and everything in between. Just know, I have loved you for some time now and I’m sorry I let others influence me and any other nonsense that kept me from admitting it. But no more. Lana is history and her games revealed. Mom and Dad know how I feel and believe it or not, I…we have their blessings, though apparently there will be rules regarding our dating, but…”

Lex didn’t let Clark say anymore, he’d waited far too long and hearing he was getting his heart’s wish, he couldn’t wait another second as he leaned in and kissed Clark soundly with all his being. “I love you, Clark Kent,” he finally said.

Clark wrapped his arms around Lex and met his gaze evenly. “And I love you too, Lex Luthor and though things are not perfect everywhere, this is a Christmas day I’ll never forget.” Clark said and nodded toward the wall clock. It was 12:03 AM Christmas Day.

 

THE END.

 


End file.
